A Blooming Flower
by WeddingDress
Summary: Hey guys! Well, this is an Ouran tale for all OHSHC lovers and its about a girl who-well, why should I explain if you could read it yourself? lol. Well, read if you want. Oh, and comment and tell me what you think about the story! *magic word* Please!


**Hey you guys, I'm REALLY sorry, I was just hooked up on this other site. But I really do hope you like this fanfic! **

It was a spring morning. The flowers were blooming to its fullest. The sky was light blue with puffy, white clouds.

_**Music Room 3**_

"No" Haruhi said with clear determination in her mind.

"Why not?" Tamaki said pleadingly.

"I don't want to! And you can't make me!"

"Daddy…Daddy wants you to! Please?"

"No, Tamaki-senpai, I WILL NOT SING! No matter what you say!"

"But…but…I really want to win the bet!"

Kaoru and Hikaru walk up to the camera to explain what is happening.

"Hello." They both said at the same time.

"This here is an argument between a so called 'father' and a commoner." Hikaru says. Kaoru picks up and says, "What's happening is that the Lo-"

"Be-" Hikaru sings off key.

""Li-" Hani-senpai says popping out of nowhere. Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other, shrugs, and sings, "Ah." dully. Hikaru starts off and says, "The Zuka club challenged the Host club to a Musical competition."

"And lord being the _idiot_ he is-"

"Said yes to it."

"And so now whichever club wins is officially the better club and has to shut down and let the winning club move on." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

"Tamaki is begging Haru-chan to sing while he plays the piano!" Hani-senpai says while eating his strawberry.

_**Back to Tamaki and Haruhi **_

"Woof."

"Nope! Not even your dog look will work on me." Haruhi said, arms crossed. Then she sighed. "Tamaki-senpai, you know that ore-"

"NOT ORE!"

"Okay, okay! You know that Itotally SUCK at singing! Ask my dad! Right Kaoru? Hikaru? Haruhi asked as she turned to them, asking for help.

"Right." They both said.

"In episode 19, Lobelia Girls Strikes Back, Benio gave poor Haruhi the leading role."

"She had to sing."

"Ranka, us two, and sir heard her sing."

"Well, we _thought_ we heard her sing."

"But she was just lip singing."

"Even Ranka said that she got bad grades for singing."

"All in all," The twins both started. "She SUCKS!" They blew a raspberry at Tamaki.

"Uh….guys, you didn't have to make it sound _that_ horrible." Haruhi said grimly.

The two shrugged.

"Then who will sing while I play the piano? We can't just lose to the Zuka club!" Tamaki choked on the words.

"Tamaki, why don't you go outside and take a few breaths? Relax your mind. We'll think of something." The Shadow King said with a sly grin.

"We will?" Hikaru and Kaoru said. Kyoya gave them the Shadow King glare and motioned Tamaki.

"I guess…and it _is_ lovely today…" Still, Tamaki didn't seem to be moving to Kyoya. And so the Shadow King snapped his fingers, the twins walked over to Tamaki, picked him up, brought him to a nearby window, said with a devilish grin, "Bye, lord.", and threw Tamaki out the window. This all happened so quick that Haruhi didn't have time to blink. And when she did, they heard a loud _CRASH!_

"Well, that was easy. Now all we have to do is wait." Kyoya said with a Shadow King smile.

_**Meanwhile.**_

"Owww ow ow ow ow ow owwwwwwwww!" Tamaki groaned. _Those idiots! I'm going to have to add horns on their frames when I get home!_ Tamaki was about to get up when suddenly, he saw feet and a sweet melodic voice screaming, "Are you okay?" Tamaki looked up and gasped. The girl gasped as well. She was beautiful, but she looked really innocent. She had long black hair and fair skin. She had one small, blue bow clipped to the right side of her hair and a big white bow on the left side of her hair, which made her even cuter.

"Tamaki!" She said with surprise in her eyes.

"Yasuo…" Tamaki managed to say.

_**On a bench near some white lilies.**_

"Before you say anything, are you hurt?" Yasuo asked with a worried expression.

"Huh? Oh, not at all." Tamaki said, even though his sides were killing him. _She looks so CUTE when she's worried! _Tamaki's mind screamed. Then he remembered something. _On second thought, instead of adding horns to their head, I should draw halos._

"You must be so strong!: Yasuo said admiringly.

Tamaki was burning up inside. _SHE'S SO CUTE!_ And so he played along.

"Why, of course I'm strong! I am a king after all! Anyway, what are you doing here at Ouran?"

"Oh, someone called me and said that you needed help at once. But I don't know who it was, though it did sound a bit like Kyoya-senpai, but I didn't want to hurt the callers feelings just in case it wasn't Kyoya-senpai."

Yup, it was definitely Kyoya. "So…your not sad about what happened?"

"Huh? No! Not at all! I was just scared that you guys would be mad if I came back."

"What? Do you know HOW much we missed you?" Tamaki said with tears in his eyes. He could've been with her all this time.

Yasuo gasped. "I'm so so so so sooo sorry!" Then she wiped Tamaki's tears, which made him turn scarlet. "Please don't cry! I'm here now! Come, let's go to the Music room!"

"Its okay…but don't EVER leave me, Queen." Yasuo smiled. A sweet, innocent smile.

"I won't king."

"Hello everyone! I'm back! Did you miss me?" Tamaki said proudly.

"Aw, man! Back to the underground." Kaoru and Hikaru said with their famous devilish grin.

"I've brought someone!"

"What?" Everyone in the room said.

"Come in, Queen!"

"Queen?" The twins questioned together.

"So this person is your wife?" Hani-senpai asked innocently.

"Hey! I thought Kyoya was lord's wife!"

"Shut up you homo idiot!" Tamaki screamed at Hikaru, though he did turn red at the thought of Yasuo being his wife.

_It can't be_…Kaoru thought.

Yasuo walked in the music room and immediately ran around, hugging everyone.

"Ahhhh! Hani-senpai!"

"Mommy!" Hani-senpai screamed with delight as he jumped on Yasuo's back.

Mommy? Haruhi said in her mind. Who knew Hani-senpai's mother looked so young and pretty!

"Mom…" Mori senpai said as he gently lifted Hani from Yasuo's aching back.

"Mori-senpai! Yasuo said blissfully. "I missed you!"

"Oh…I missed your cooking…"

"Really? Thank you thank you thank you thank yo-HIKARU! KAORU!"

Yasuo said as she ran to hug them as well.

"Mom!" They both said at the same time. Any devilish looks were gone. It was just pure happiness. They both gave her a warm, a long hug.

While Yasuo was in Karou's and Hikaru's big bear hug, she looked up and gave Kyoya a warm smile.

_I'm lost._ Haruhi thought confusingly. _So this girl is Tamaki's wife, the mother of Mori-senpai, Hani-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, and Hikaru and Kaoru. She made Kyoya-senpai smile by just looking at him. Just who is she? _

Then Yasuo noticed Haruhi. "Huh? Why is a girl dressed in boy clothes?"

"My, my Mom, you are so smart!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"What? I'm not sm-Hi Haruhi!" Yasuo said with her sweet and innocent smile. "Nice to meet you! I'm Yasuo!"

"Um…hi…I have a question, Yasuo."

"Okay!"

"Are you the mother of all the host members?"

"Yup! Well, not Tamaki's, but I'm going to be yours soon!"

"Oh…"

"Oh, is that okay?"

"Yeah. I guess…."

"Haruhi, she's not our _real_ mother. She just adopted us. It's just a joke! Though she's way better than our _real_ mother." The twins said.

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Don't say that about your mother!"

"Okay." They both said as they shrugged.

"Good! I hope I get to know more about you, Haruhi!"

But before Haruhi could say anything, the girls from Ouran High came pouring in.

**Reviews are ALWAYS welcome! n.n ^ ^ **


End file.
